Un amour passionné
by Manguinette
Summary: Lucy, jeune constellationniste, se retrouve renvoyée de son lycée. Celle-ci trouvera refuge dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. 4 ans s'écoulent et Noël approche à grand pas. Lucy aime Natsu mais n'ose pas lui dire. Va-t-elle réussir à lui déclarer ses sentiments ? Passion et amour seront au rendez-vous ! Attention ceci est un OS


**Note : Voilà c'est une petite histoire qui est sortie de ma petite tête pleine d'imagination ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un OS mais plein d'amour ! je vous dit rien de plus je vous laisse découvrir! bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à tous ! merci ! :-P**

_Un amour passionné_

Tout commença dans la petite de ville de Fiore... Fiore... la ville où la magie est autorisée, une ville où la paix et le bonheur règne.

- Comment ça je suis renvoyé du lycée ?! cria la jeune blonde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !?

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous expliquer. demanda gentiment le proviseur

- Allez-y j'attends que ça !

- Et bien... les professeurs se plaignent de votre mauvais comportement, vous perturber la classe, les parents se plaignent également. Vous avez été celle qui a été le plus de fois exclue et collée. Vous ne faîtes pas votre travail et vous sécher les cours, et encore je vous épargne les plaintes de certains élèves ! Je suis navré, j'aurais aimé que vous changiez de comportement d'ici la fin de l'année mais je me suis trompée.

Veuillez prendre vos affaires et quitter l'établissement calmement pour éviter de gêner les autres cours. Merci de votre compréhension.

Et entre nous, est-ce le fait que votre père est partit alors que votre mère venait de mourir ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La jeune blonde mit son blouson en cuir noir, son écharpe en laine et prit son sac. Elle prit soin de claquer la porte du proviseur. La jeune femme marcha le long du couloir, descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte, ainsi elle était définitivement sortit du lycée. Elle continua son chemin tout droit, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, puis elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- PAPA ! Pourquoi t'es partit ! hurla la jeune blonde avant de tousser

Le neige commençait à tomber sur les toits de la ville. Le vent d'hiver se leva et caressa le visage de la jeune femme désespérée. En fait elle a été abandonné par son père alors que sa mère était souffrante, ainsi elle se retrouva seule. Depuis ce jour elle essaye de se débrouiller seule.

- Si seulement je pouvais intégrer une guilde, n'importe laquelle, je pourrais enfin faire quelque chose qui me plaît. Pourquoi mon comportement a-t-il changé ? Moi qui était toujours souriante et joyeuse, j'ai laissé place à l'obscurité ! Je ne me reconnais pas.

La jeune blonde frigorifiée prit dans son sac une clé et prononça ces mots « Je t'appelle Horologium ». Soudain une horloge immense apparut, elle avait des bras et des jambes mais le plus impressionnant c'est qu'elle parlait.

- Mlle Lucy vous m'avez appelé ? dit l'horloge

C'est glacée qu'elle rentra dans l'horloge. Ainsi elle marche pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que l'horloge disparaisse. « L'heure est écoulée au plaisir de vous aider ! »

La jeune femme se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le froid. La neige tombait à gros flocon et un vent glacial lui soulevait son écharpe.

C'est après une heure de marcha qu'elle s'arrêta net. « Fairy Tail... » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Soudain elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Euh... désolée je ne faisais que regarder.

- Tu as froid ? Tu trembles ? demanda le jeune homme

- Oui un peu...

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une veste noire légèrement ouverte ce qui donnait une superbe vue sur ses abdominaux. Il portait un pantalon blanc et des sandales noires. Pour couronner le tout, il avait les cheveux roses et de magnifiques et sombres yeux noirs. A côté de lui, un chat bleu volant.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu …. dit-elle avant de se laisser faire

Le corps de ce garçon aux cheveux roses était chaud et réconfortant. Comment pouvait-il dégager une telle chaleur ?

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il

- Oui merci. Au fait, je m'appelle Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

- Enchanté moi c'est Natsu Dragnir et lui c'est Happy.

- Oh non j'y crois c'est un exceed ?!

- Oui tu connais ? Tu es un mage ?

- Non ! Non...(soupir) j'aimerai intégrer une guilde mais...

- Ça tombe bien je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, un mage de feu. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau mage. Viens je vais te présenter au maître ! dit-il avec un grand sourire

- C'est vrai ! tu ferais ça ! merci ! Répondit-elle les yeux pétillant de joie

Natsu emmena Lucy à l'intérieur de la guilde. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Lucy, ils se demandaient tous si c'était la nouvelle recrue. Entendant tout ce bruit, Macarov, le maître de la guilde descendit et vit Lucy.

- Qui est-ce Natsu ?

- C'est la nouvelle, vous aviez dit qu'il nous manquait un mage non ?

- Oui c'est exact.

- Je... je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia et je suis une constellationniste.

- Une constellationniste ? ( A-t-elle toute les clés ? Les esprits de ces clés sont très puissants ) C'est très rare... et bien tu as l'air d'être motivée alors bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

- Comment ? Je suis prise mais... merci !

Mirajane, une mage très redoutable, elle peut devenir une vraie démone, lui tamponna la marque de Fairy Tail. Celle-ci avait sur sa main droite le symbole de son appartenance à la guilde.

- Ouah ! Lucy tu fais partit de Fairy Tail ! cria Natsu avant de la prendre dans ses bras Je vais tout te montrer et tout expliquer, je savais que le maître allait t'apprécier !

Et c'est ainsi que Lucy avait intégré Fairy Tail.

Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour. La jeune constellationniste possédait son propre appartement et d'ailleurs elle le partageait avec Natsu (et Happy). Elle avait toutes les clés d'or, les esprits de ces clés sont les suivants : Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Aries, Geminius, Scorpio. Elle avait également les clés d'argent avec comme esprits Horologium, Lyra, Nikola et Kross.

Fairy Tail avait surmontés différentes difficultés depuis ces quatre ans comme me combat contre la guilde des Oracion Seis, Phantom Lord ou encore Grimoire Heart. Et bien sûr Fairy Tail avait gagné les grands jeux inter-magiques !

Cela faisait quatre ans que Lucy aimait Natsu en secret, seule l'une de ses précieuses amies l'avait découvert, Mirajane (on ne peut rien lui cacher!). Noël approcher à grands pas et Lucy voulait avouer ses sentiments à Natsu mais elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque...

Un matin, elle se leva et vit sur le calendrier qui était posée sur son bureau, 25 décembre, c'était le jour de noël. Elle vit que son mage de feu dormait alors elle décida de partir à la guilde seule.

Une fois arrivée, Mirajane lui sauta au cou.

- Lucy ! Joyeux noël ! Viens je vais te donner ton cadeau. Tiens ouvre-le !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une carte magique, je l'ai acheté hier en allant au marché, c'est ton cadeau de noël ! dit la jeune démone en lui faisant un clin d'œil

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir et commença à lire le manuel d'instructions. Elle tourna les pages lorsqu'elle vit...

_ P11 : Cette carte est une carte magique, elle permet de savoir si une personne vous aime._

_ P12 : Pour utiliser cette carte, il vous suffit de la secouer pour déclencher ses pouvoirs et de la garder sur vous pendant une journée._

_ P 13 : Pour savoir si la personne vous aime il vous suffit de vous approcher de celle ou celui-ci. Si la carte clignote bleue c'est que la personne ne ressent rien pour vous en revanche, si la carte clignote rouge cela voudra dire qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Bonne chance !_

- Une carte magique ? C'est des sottises ! soupira Lucy

Le soir était arrivé et tout le monde ouvrait ses cadeaux. Fairy Tail était en pleine fête. Le sapin géant au milieu de la guilde décoré de ces guirlandes multicolores et des boules aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel nous plongez dans l'ambiance de noël..

Le maître avait fait un feu de cheminée et c'était désormais noël !

Kana enchaînait les bouteilles de vin et de champagne, Juvia tournait autour de Gray car celui-ci se déshabillé, Erza changeait d'armure, Wendy mit le pull que Roméo lui avait offert, Luxus balayer car noël ne l'intéressait pas. Elfman avait offert des roses à Evergreen. Tout le monde était heureux sauf Lucy. Elle regardait ou plutôt dévorait des yeux Natsu, est-ce que la carte allait fonctionner ?

Lucy commençait son inspection, elle s'approcha de tous les garçons de la guilde mais en vain la carte clignotait bleue. Elle s'approcha alors de Natsu, soudain son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle avait du mal à respirer, ses mains étaient moites, elle restait figée à côté du mage de feu. La carte clignotait rouge. Elle fit réveillée par une voix.

- Lucy ? je peux te parler ? Juste tout les deux. demanda Natsu

- Euh... oui

Les deux mages allèrent dehors. Juste avant de sortir Mirajane fit un sourire à Lucy. Une fois sortis...

- Lucy...je... j'aimerais... enfin... dit le jeune mage de feu en se passant une main derrière la tête. Ecoute, je... tu as une carte magique ?

- QUOI ?! euh... comment tu le sais ?

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'en ai une continua-t-il. Regarde

Lucy vit que la carte de Nastu clignotait rouge. Soudain elle sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter, tout son corps tremblait.

- La carte clignote rouge et...

- La mienne aussi . affirma Natsu

Les deux mages se regardèrent. Un silence s'en suivit puis Natsu prit la parole.

- C'est Mirajane qui me la offerte. Et je me suis à côté de toutes les filles mais tu es la seule qui a fait clignoter la carte en rouge.

- …... c'est pareil pour moi, tu es le seul. Je sais pas quoi dire.

Le jeune mage s'approcha de Lucy, la neige tombait dans les cheveux de la jeune constellationniste.

- Nat...

Natsu l'embrassa, ce fut un baiser tendre et plein d'émotions en dégageait. Lucy sentit tout son corps tressaillir de bonheur, elle attendait tant ce jour... Elle ne pouvait se défaire des lèvres de son mage de feu. Celui-ci mit fin à cet instant de bonheur, il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota « Lucy je t'aime depuis le premier où je t'ai vu ». Il l'éloigna de son corps et la regarda.

- Natsu je t'aime. souffla la jeune blonde avant de pleurer. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fort et passionné dura pour Lucy une éternité. Elle aimait le contact du corps de Natsu contre le siens, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle aimait ses lèvres mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était ces yeux noirs, elle les avait regardés tant de fois ! La chaleur du corps de Natsu fit chavirer le cœur de Lucy. Ils se prirent de nouveau dans les bras. Ils étaient couvert de neige.

- Viens . dit Natsu en tendant sa main vers Lucy

- D'accord.

A la fenêtre Happy explosa en larmes suivit de Mirajane. « C'est trop beau ! » s'exclama Happy et Mirajane.

Les deux mages quant à eux allèrent à l'appartement de Lucy.

A peine la porte ouverte, ils s'embrassèrent d'une passion mordante. Natsu porta sa constellationniste et la déposa avec la plus grande délicatesse sur le lit.

- Je t'aime Lucy, je t'aime, je t'aime répéta Natsu avant d'embrasser Lucy.

- Moi aussi Natsu.. répondit Lucy

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Natsu enleva le tee-shirt de sa belle blonde, celle-ci se laissa faire. Le mage de feu fit parcourir ses doigts sur le ventre de Lucy. Pour répondre à son appel Lucy enleva la veste de Natsu et l'embrassa.

Ils se retrouvèrent après quelques minutes nus, entrelacés, tout simplement ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur, passionné et mordant.

- Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi... chuchota Natsu

- Moi non plus... continua Lucy

Tous deux se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent encore et encore...

Après plusieurs et longues minutes, Natsu se releva et regarda sa jeune blonde.

- Il faudra le refaire dit-il en rigolant.

- (rire) je t'aime, je sais que je fais que le dire mais je te désire Natsu.

- Moi aussi... souffla Natsu avant de l'embrasser

Lucy resta blottit contre le torse de _son _mage de feu. Ainsi les deux mages passèrent un noël inoubliable et magique.

Comme on dit et ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité !

**Note : alors ? j'espère que ça vous avez aimé, c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! enfin voilà ! merci, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me fera très plaisir, merci ! :-P**


End file.
